


Shireen

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shireen Baratheon deserve better
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble sur Shireen Baratheon
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Shireen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts).



> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis pas une grosse spécialiste du fandom, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Princesse solitaire, comme maudites par les dieux, Shireen était si seule. Un bouffon et un bâtard pour compagnons, le froid des murs de Peyedragon pour demeure, c’était là tous ce qu’elle avait. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir connu l’amour de ses parents, et il lui suffisait de croiser son reflet pour en comprendre la raison.

Seuls les livres et les facéties de son fou semblaient égayer la triste vie de la petite princesse. Alors, parfois, elle se mettait à la fenêtre, et observait la mer, se remémorant tous ces récits de bataille qu’elle avait étudié, toutes ces chansons que les bardes offraient à leur publique lors des fêtes.

Elle rêvait d’une autre vie, mais n’avait personne pour la lui offrir.


End file.
